Baba Yaga Pirates
The Baba Yaga Pirates (ババヤガ海賊, Baba Yaga no Pairetsu) was a once great and powerful crew, that had close to one thousand members and countless allies, that rivaled the size of the Krieg Pirates own fleet. Originally the most powerful pirate crew from the west blue during the older days of pirates. The crew originally was formed after the capture of the captain’s parents and with both old and new crew members; Baba Yaga had formed the crew. But after their alliance with the Big Mom pirates had went sour, Baba Yaga had made her way from being a pirate to a marine rear admiral. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of the crew is a smiling skull with a blue crown on and a set of earnings. From the back of the skull is a set of curved horns going down and it held up by a cross shaped bones. Some of the more details of the roger is that the skull is wearing a blue lip stick and on the bones are bracelets. History Little was known about the beginning of the crew, however whenever Baba Yaga's parents were captured by the marines. She and some of the former members of her parents crew had looked to her for leadership and as such she had formed a new crew, she used both new and old pirates. Forming in the west blue, they sailed up and down the grandline and in the new world. Their most famous moments of history is teaming up with the Big Mom pirates and doing countless crimes with the crew and for an unknown reason. Baba Yaga had her alliances cut off by the Big Mom pirates, many believe it to be because of the fact that Baba Yaga never paid her monthly candy to Charlotte herself. So this is were their downfall began, after losing their alliance. Baba had went on without her and started to search for one piece again and after close to ten years or so of searching and failing to find it. She began to think that there was no one piece and she was captured by the marines, brought before a council of marine officers. She was given an under the table deal, because of her being one of the last great pirates from rogers time and thus they could use her and the knowledge she has of the seas. Most of her had faded away and are believed to have joined other crews. However there was a few who had went with Baba Yaga and joined up with her in the marines, being a part of her own hand picked unit. Crew Strength It could be assumed that the Baba Yaga pirates were an extremely powerful crew, being the most feared crew throughout the west blue. Under the command of Baba they had done countless crimes to make them famous, they survived the grandline and into the new world and managed to make it back unharmed. Nothing unless had been seen from them, since they disbanded most of the members disappeared from the pages of their history. As of now it is assumed that the crew doesn't exist anymore and only Baba Yaga still owns her ship, thus using it as her main source of transportation. Crew Members Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonists Category:Disbanded Crew